Red velvet
by Aoi kitsune-chan
Summary: "I don't want to live anymore ". A tragedy happened. Tsuna was found by a man named Fong. Is he willing to trust this man. This man who has the same aura as his nightmare yet different?
1. Prologue

Hi! Here's another story from me! I hope you guys like it. Any type of review will be most appreciated. I hope you're going to read this until the end.

Again thank you for everything _3 cups of tea._ I want you to become my beta reader when you become one. =)

Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn and I really want to own tsuna and fong but sadly I don't.

_**Red Velvet**_

Prologue

Tsuna walked aimlessly, not knowing where to go. He walked in such a daze that you would think that he's blind. Who could blame him? Not after what happened a few hours ago.

His family met an accident during dinner. It was such a pitiful sight. Tsuna is the only survivor left. At least, that's what the villagers said, but Tsuna knows the truth. He knows the truth behind his family's death. There was never an accident. It was murder.

They were murdered by a lone man dressed in a cloak, a single pacifier hung around his neck. Tsuna never met this man but his parent's knew of him. The man was gentle and kind. He was such a humble man. He even refused when dinner was offered but gave in after some persuasive act from Mother.

No one expected what happened next. The man suddenly turned 180 degrees and attacked his family. He barely got out of there. He was lucky that he escaped but his family aren't lucky like him.

He saw everything that happened. He saw how his mother fell to the ground. He saw how his father tried to protect them only to get himself killed soon after. He saw how their attacker laughed at their demise. He saw blood.

The trauma of seeing his parents die before his eyes was too much for a young child such as himself to handle.

One thought crossed his mind before fainting.

"_I don't want to live"_

Chapter 1

When Tsuna opened his eyes, he found himself not recognizing his surroundings. He was lying on a king-sized bed. The very room he was in is cream in color. The walls bear intricate designs that must have been made by a professional. How did he get in here? Perhaps he sleepwalked…No no , there's no way he sleepwalked to this place seeing as he doesn't sleepwalk…not often at least. Now that he think about it, sleepwalking to this place is such a ridiculous idea. Why did he even think of that?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Tsuna opened his eyes, he found himself not recognizing his surroundings. He was lying on a king-sized bed. The very room he was in is cream in color. The walls bear intricate designs that must have been made by a professional. How did he get in here? Perhaps he sleepwalked…No no , there's no way he sleepwalked to this place seeing as he doesn't sleepwalk…not often at least. Now that he think about it, sleepwalking to this place is such a ridiculous idea. Why did he even think of that?

After a minute of Tsuna pondering how he got to a place such as this, the door opened revealing a man garbed in red clothing in a way that is unfamiliar to him. The man seems to be in his twenties with sharp features and long black hair that is braided. And his-

The clattering of plates snapped Tsuna from his obvious staring and lead him to be aware of his situation. He scrambled as far away as he can as the man seems to be coming closer. The man, seeing how frightened his guest is, stopped his movements. His eyes carrying the look of kindness and at the same time worry.

"Please do not be scared. I will not harm you, little one" the man said, not taking his eyes off the cowering boy. He then continued walking towards Tsuna, though slower than before. As if, approaching an animal that will take off as soon as it is startled.

Tsuna, not wanting to trust a stranger, continued putting more space as possible between them. The man noticed this and stopped his movements, again. The man sighed and placed the tray he is carrying on the table close to the bed.

"Here is your breakfast. I understand that you are wary of me so I will take my leave. I hope that you eat. It would be awful if you starve yourself to death." The man then turned around and headed towards the door but before he left he introduced himself.

"My name is Fong. I hope that I will learn your name soon, little one"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the man left the room, Tsuna slowly uncurled himself from his cowering. Who was that man? He said his name is Fon. Tsuna thought to himself then he mentally slapped himself for answering his own question. Change of question. What is he doing here?

Before he could start thinking about why he was here in this place, his stomach grumbled indicating that he was hungry. When was the last time he ate again? Last night? No it was…before his family was killed.

_Blood is scattered everywhere . His mother, his beautiful mother lay unmoving on the floor. His Father is shouting but he doesn't understand what he is saying. All he sees is his father's moving lips and desperate expression on his face. Laughing. Someone is laughing. Screaming. Someone is also screaming. His father? No. It was him. He was screaming._

Slap!

Tsuna blinked. Tears are streaming down his face. Tears from the memory he remembered and the sharp pain from the slap he got.

"I'm sorry" a comforting voice laced with guilt and worry was heard throughout the room, aside from his heavy breathing and occasional whimpers. Tsuna then noticed that he is still in the room with the man named Fong embracing him and looking at him with worry. He stiffened from the embrace and pushed the man from him.

"I'm sorry" the man repeated. "…for slapping you. You were screaming and wearing such a frightened expression. I couldn't get you out of it. I presume that you had experienced a tragic event just recently"

Tsuna nodded a little to confirm that the man is right. He feels that he could trust this Fong person but at the same time, he doesn't want to. This Fong has the same aura as the person who attacked his family only, it feels warmer and kind. That doesn't mean that he is willing to trust a stranger after what happened to his…his deceased family.

"I know that you don't trust me" Fong started again. "And I don't blame you. I also will not pry about your past. Just know that you are safe here. No harm will come to you while you are in this household." He said this kindly with a soft smile on his face.

Tsuna stayed silent. Fong noticed this but he continued to smile.

"I will make you some tea to help you calm down more. Please eat before the food gets too cold" then Fong left the room again with Tsuna thinking about what he said.

Hi Guys! I'm so sorry that I only updated this story recently. It's just so hard juggling schoolwork and writing. (not to mention I'm lazy as hell XD) Oh well, I'll update as much as I can before my sembreak ends. This story is just a short one so I hope I can finish it soon. Anyway, I just want to tell you guys I am motivated when I get reviews so please review. .


	4. Chapter 3

I'm really, really, really sorry! I'm so busy with school works that I completely and utterly forgot about this story. I was also in a bit of a slump. I didn't know how to continue this but rest assured that I already have the details and idea on how this is going to end. It's just the matter of progressing the story towards that ending. Again, I'm really sorry but here's chapt 3.

Chapter 3

How many days has it been since the first day that he woke up in this room? A week? A month? He doesn't know. That Fong guy has been patient and constantly visits the room to either give him food or to just have a talk. Not that he talks to him, he just nods to whatever the man says to him. The man has been kind to him all throughout his stay but he can't bring himself to trust the man. He doesn't know anything about him. He's not really willing listen to what the man has to say so he has been staying in the room and not going out and-

What was that!? Something is wiggling under the covers of his bed! It's coming closer! It can't be a monster…right?

Suddenly, something wrapped around his ankle.

"Yaaaahhhhh!"

The door opened and in came Fong looking disheveled and tense.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you alright?" Fong asked frantically.

"B-b-bbb-bed" Tsuna stuttered as he pointed while cowering at the corner of the room.

" The bed?" asked Fong and he approached the bed to see what was wrong. He pulled the covers off and something came out and hit his chest causing him to fall.

"Hiiiiiieeee!" He's dead. He's dead. Something killed him and that something is still in the room. He's next. He's going to die if he doesn't run out the room. He's going to-

"Hahahaha, so this is where you run off to! I was looking everywhere for you"

Eh?

Tsuna pried his hands from blocking his eyes to see what happened. Sitting on the chest of Fong is a little white animal. A monkey? A monkey!? He was afraid of a little harmless monkey!?...maybe not harmless because the creature was able to take down a full grown man but still…a monkey!? The monster is a monkey!?

Fong noticed Tsuna looking at his pet incredulously, as if he can't believe what he is seeing.

Fong stood up and the monkey scampered to stand on his shoulder.

"Let me introduce you to my good old friend, Lichi. He has been with me for a very long time. I was actually looking for him since yesterday. He must have sneaked into your room. He has always been one curious and adventurous monkey."

Tsuna then shifted his eyes to Fong and stared at him incredulously. Did he just introduced me to his monkey!? The monkey named Lichi that apparently sneaked inside his room and probably slept beside him!?

Fong just smiled at the funny face that Tsuna is sporting right now. His eyes softened as he sat on the bed and beckoned Tsuna to come closer.

Tsuna was hesitant to go near them but eventually gave in when the monkey made som weird noise like it was about to cry.

"The night when I found you…" Tsuna stiffened "…you were lying on the forest floor, passed out. You were so small curled against a large tree that I would not have seen you had it not been for Lichi. He was the one who found you"

Tsuna didn't know what to say to that and he didn't have to because Lichi jumped off of Fong's shoulder into his lap.

"Do you want to know what you should be wary of about Lichi?"

Tsuna hesitantly nodded as he continued petting the cute little monkey. The monkey can't be that bad that he should be something to be wary of…Aside from jumping on people's chest of course. That probably hurts.

"…He can kiss you if you're not careful"

What?

Lichi then climbed his way up until he reached Tsuna's shoulders and stood beside his face. He then reached out his little hand to Tsuna's face and pecked him on the cheek.

Tsuna was stunned…Did that really happen? Did he really got kissed on the cheek? By a monkey no less?

He then heard something akin to snickering. He looked at Fong and he saw his shoulders shaking uncontrollably while his back was facing him. He then looked at the monkey that was the cause of all this and saw that the monkey was also laughing. He must have looked really funny.

Tsuna let out a smile and a little laugh.

Fong and Lichi finally stopped laughing and Fong looked at Tsuna.

"I finally got you to smile"


End file.
